


Just a little human.

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Werewolves, other things likethat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had lived thousands of years.  He'd picked up many things in his life times.  </p>
<p>     From painting to acting to deep sea diving living forever got boring sometimes. He'd even raised cattle and horses out of boredom once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. its my human now pups.

    Alec had lived thousands of years.  He'd picked up many things in his life times.  From painting to acting to deep sea diving living forever got boring sometimes. He'd  raised cattle and horses out of boredom once.  
    
  Now Alec lived all by himself  in a large home  that had once belonged to a dear friend.     It was perfect for him all alone in the country  no one to pester him, room to be eccentric. 

  Some days it got lonely though.

 

Time jump

As he wandered the  dark streets  He noticed a collection of wear wolf's up ahead.   He could smell them before he saw them. 

  One had been caught out in the thunderstorm an hour before and smelled heavily of wet fur and alcohol.Alec had never really liked werewolves they stank and were very loud.   

  Normally he'd leave them be. But this time he felt compelled to investigate.

Alec spotted a balcony above them and jumped to it. Using his higher vantage point to watch them quietly.

 

They seemed to have caught a small human child.   The little thing was already bruised and beaten. Alec  watched as they shoved it around at one point it stumbled and fell.

Just as he decided to leave the poor thing to its fate. He found himself in the middle of them.  Internally Alec cursed  He'd ment to leave but apparently his feet had other ideas.

    
three of them startled and nearly stepped on the human  but the forth dragged it from the ground  and held it up so it mostly stood.

   "What are you four doing" he asked in his most threatening voice. Now that he was here might as well save the day.   
  "We found a toy to play with mister" one said and the others laughed.   "That's nice puppy. Now I'm afraid the funs over  put the child down gently and step away please."

They whined and protested  "it's just a little human" one cried.   He dropped the boy on the ground  And the human made no move to get up.   
    
Alec sighed  "yes but now it's my human "


	2. werewolves arent bright.

They whined and protested  "it's just a little human" one cried.   He dropped the boy on the ground  And the human made no move to get up.   
    
Alec sighed  "yes but now it's my human "he said   after a little more protesting Alec got impatient.  He reached out and grabbed the nearest one.  Holding its jaw open with one hand he reached inside and forcibly removed  four teeth tossing the bloodied wolf man amongst his friends.

"Now are you going to give me the human or do I need to take the rest of them" he said.   They shook their heads frantically and ran off.

 

Leaving him with the little human.

 

   He crouched down eye level with the human. This close he could see the broken nose and chipped teeth  amongst the blood and bruises.   

  It's alright now little human Alec said. He had no idea how to act with this human.   Sure he'd lived in and around them but he'd never had the direct focus of one like this.

    Those big green eyes  watery with tears    staring him down as he came closer.    That was when Alec decided this human was his.

 

   "Can you walk child ?"  Alec planned on carrying it anyway  but he thought it was nice to ask.

The human frowned     "  I'm not a child  " He said.  "And I'm pretty sure I can walk."    Alec stepped back as the boy attempted to prove his point

  Unfortunately the boy stood on wobbly legs and took only one step before he was crashing to the ground.  Or would have if Alec hadn't reached forward and caught him

  The human let out a soft pained noise as his hands caught on Alex's coat. When Alec turned the palms towards the light he saw deep cuts and little rocks stick in them

 

The human tried pulling away  but Alec moved too fast for him.  Quickly gathering the little human up into his arms. The boy struggled for a few moments  settled down when he realized he wasn't going to get away. 

   "Alright so were are you taking me" the little human asked.


	3. Chapter 3

In an instant they had appeared in his bedroom. The boy had passed out from the teleportation. That was ok though. With the human asleep Alec had time to fetch a doctor and have him looked at. He set the boy down on the bed. The dark blue bedding nearly swallowing him up. He rang the bell by the bed sending a doctor scurrying up from his lair in the belly of the castle 

 

As he waited for the doctor Alec made short work of the humans cloths. Discovering his new pet had a thing for brightly coloured socks was amusing. When the doctor arrived he handed the humans cloths to a servant. "Wash these for me Mary please." He said Morri the doctor went around the boy lifting limbs checking toes and fingers for breaks before moving up from his legs. To his deeply bruised knees. once the doctor had assessed the little humans body for breaks He went about fishing the rocks and glass chunks from the deep cuts on the pets knees, hands and even pulled a claw from a cut on the boys thigh. 

 

The cut was part of a full hand print. Like one of the pups had lifted him upside down. 

Once the doctor turned his exam to the pets hair and head he lept back with a deep hiss 

" FILTHY WOLVES " the doctor screamed. Alec leapt from his chair. Prepared to discover ether wolf ears or a white sticky fluid coating the boys hair Morri continued hissing and began wiping his hands on his coat. "FilThy filthy FilThy. " Alec rolled his eyes "Morri I know you hate wolves but seriously tell me what you found." The doctor hissed again. "They drooled in his hair." Alec sighed. The pups had probably threatened to eat him. Once Alec had refocused the doctor and gotten his pets cuts disinfected and stitched closed. Alec dismissed him. 

"Thank you Morri. " Alec said. "I can deal with him from here."


	4. Chapter 4

Left alone with the little human, Alec realized he'd probably need some sleep clothes.        Upon poking through the dresser drawers and  the large wardrobe in the corner.    Alec found a variety of sleep clothes from various eras and even countries.     He had a light habit of collecting things.          
     

   Alec decided  on a lightweight white nightgown.   He'd kept it from one of his more favourable eras.    The one were everyone even the men wore nightgowns.

   In this case  it not only looked amazing on the boy  it would  help keep his wounds cover yet not cling tightly to them and couse his new pet more pain.   
     
    Alec tucked the unconscious human into the thick blankets and  made sure the fire was going  well before he left.    " Adha watch him like a hawk  the second he wakes let me know"   He said to the young woman who had been lingering in the hall. 

  Alec carried on to the kitchen where the small staff were idly cooking.   Alec located a large bowl of blue barrys they'd be putting in the pie they seemed intent on baking for his new pet. He stole the large container and fled to his room with it. 

He stopped in front of the massive dark oak doors and realized his pet was sleeping soundly in there and while it would be nice to use his own bed he'd prefer to let the little human wake up on his own. 

That in mind. Alec went to the only other room he ever slept in. 

The mastors bedroom. 

Long ago his friend had given him the key to his manner and its lands and said not to forget him. His friend was now traveling the wilds of the world and Alec hadn't slept in his bedroom in meny years.

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is some form of immortal creature.
> 
> Not really sure what kind just yet.


End file.
